iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
IMMASWAMPERT
IMMASWAMPERT (Formerly lAMMUDKIP and IAMMARSHTOMP) is a water/ground type Pokémon that joined the fad on June 30, 2008. Description of the IAM user IMMASWAMPERT (IRL named Trace) is a 15-year-old Pokémon and is known as an overdramatic user on YouTube. He roleplays as a Swampert and creates drama sometimes in TheIAmGraveyard, a YouTube stream and roleplaying center for IAMs. Most of Swampert's jokes usually consist of "Hydro Cannoning", voreing people, and using memes to his advantage of his roleplay. Perhaps the most distinctive feature of Swampert is that he uses way too many internet memes. The moves he uses are Hydro Cannon, Earthquake, Body Slam, and Surf. Since July, Swampert has made good friends with Paula, Jaraci, Drago, RedTL, and other IAMs. Out of character description : Swampert IRL is a 15-year old boy named Trace Wilson. He lives in Oceanside, California with his grandmother and mom. He takes care of a cat named Boo, a pretty cool cat. Trace does pretty good in school (Sophomore in high school now) with B's and C's. Trace currently has a main account on YouTube, "Trace568". In this account, he makes YouTube Poop, YTPMVs, and just plain random stuff ACCOUNT'S CLOSED. Trace's attitude in real life is that he is a calm, caring boy instead of being a meme-obsessed Swampert. He does pretty well in drawing and has made good friends with teachers during his school life. Some facts *Swampert was infected with the vore virus, a disease that makes you eat IAMs. *Due to an unknown reason, Swampert was inactive from April 18, 2009 to June 11, 2009. *Swampert is vore buddies with Drago. *Zant is Swampert's father. *Swampert has a granddaughter named Kippy. *Swampert has a human form of himself named Yamato Wilson. : : : : Major drama in the IAmGraveyard :: Swampert is a Drama King (self-proclaimed King of Drama). One type of drama Swampert creates is when he takes things in the Graveyard too seriously. He also creates drama by killing off his character all the time, only to "cheat death" later. The grand- fucking-total amount of times Swampert died is 20 deaths. That's a lot of fucking drama. During August 2008 (as lAMMUDKIP), Swampert was not getting any attention at the time. So he did a very outrageous thing that actually worked. He pretended to be hacked multiple times, claiming it was from a fake hacker called "Xi". He kept this gig up until September 28, 2008, he revealed that he pretended to be hacked many times because he was repeatedly trolled, and then made his final goodbye. Because of this, his friends were heavily devastated and Swampert would never be forgotten. However, on October 18, 2008, he returned to YouTube as "MudkipReturns". He also revealed that all this was Trace568's (Swampert's main account. During this period, he pretended that Trace568 was a good friend that he met IRL.) plan to stop the Trolling. After this, he was quickly welcomed back by his friends with open arms. There was one time where he called Claus a "Troll", commenting on Claus's "aggressive" attitude. This caused many people in the stream to get pissed at him. Soon after, Swampert blamed it on his non-existant brother. When he pretended to find out that his "brother" took over, he took things way too far and closed his account, only reopening it later. In June 27, 2009, Swampert decided to create drama by telling everyone that he was gonna quit the fad. Everyone thought he was serious. Some didn't think so. Then after a while, Swampert decided to reveal that it was all a lie and that he did this because he was bored and depressed. : Evolutions On July 03, 2009, Mudkip decided to leave his old life behind (he hated it. People annoying him because he was a meme) and discard the Everstone he held. Because of this, he began to evolve. Despite several attempts from various people to stop him from evolving, he evolved into Marshtomp. He also made the YouTube account to accompany it. On July 14, 2009, Marshtomp became saddened by Jaraci's and Melody's departure from Earth. Because of that, Marshtomp decided to remember them by using a Water Stone he got from previously visitng Hiigara. He then became a full-fledged Swampert. Now, IAMMARSHTOMP will be Trace's main account for uploading videos. Brawl Taunts and the Sony Vegas conspiracy Brawl Taunts and the Sony Vegas conspiracy is a YTP series made by Swampert. For more info, see this. The Awesome Pingases Swampert is a member of the Awesome Pingases with Spinni, Drago, Ninten, Midna, and Munchy. For more info, see this. Quotes/typos : Swampert is well known for the following quotes/typos: : : *"Kbai." Quote *"Undefined strikes again!" Quote *"Hey look, undefined." Quote *"''-''Eats Lollicon''- ''FFFFF, I MEAN LOLLIPOP" Typo''' ' *"'I llo'd." Typo *"-Becomes na hero-'" Typo *"'(Insert random letters here)What." Quote *"'''Inot" Typo *"Fuckign" Typo *"That is ture..." Typo *"Huhwhowhat" Quote *"GRUUUUUNGE" Quote *"RAAAAAGE" Quote Accounts : http://www.youtube.com/user/IAMJIGGLYPUFF http://www.youtube.com/user/IAMMARSHTOMP http://www.youtube.com/user/IMMASWAMPERT http://www.youtube.com/user/IAmIsaacClarke http://www.youtube.com/user/lAMCOSMO /Article was made by Swampert. : ::: :